Mysterious Black Mage (Fairy Tail Oc Story) Pt2
by AshlynBlack
Summary: A girl who hasn't interacted with another human being in 8 years finds a place Called Fairy Tail and finds herself slowly getting dragged into the crazy Fairy Tail life while trying to keep her dark past a secret at all costs, and she means at ALL costs.
After Erza was done with her meltdown and Natsu and Gray had fixed their jaws, Lucy took Gabriel inside the guild hall. Gabriel was amazed at how big it was and at how many people were there. There had to be at least a couple hundred. Lucy saw her amazed face and giggled. "It's pretty impressive isn't it?" "Yea, it is." "You know I never got your name." Lucy said with a smile. "Oh. Sorry, my names Gabriel Raven." She said with a small smile. After walking a little further in a beautiful lady with long white hair and a pretty smile walked over and introduced herself as Mira Jane. "Lucy is she a friend of yours?" "We actually just met a few minutes ago. She was just outside the guild with Erza, Natsu, and Gray. "I see." Mira said and then pointed to a table where you could sit and went and got you some beer.

"So what brings you to Fairy Tail?" "Just heard about it and was curious is all." Gabriel said while taking a swig of the beer that Mira had just given here. Lucy just stared at her with curiosity and skepticism in her eyes. Gabriel looked up at her from staring at her beer and caught her staring. "What?" she asked. "Oh, it's nothing it's just you're really hard to read so I can't tell what you're thinking." "Why would you want to know what I'm thinking?" Lucy took a moment to think about that. "Well. It's just. Your so. How do I put this? Weird." Gabriel just took a big gulp of her beer and said, "Well, I guess the way I act around people isn't exactly normal but what can I say. It's not like I want to be around people." Lucy just stared at her not sure how to react.

Suddenly, there was a huge flash of light and a crackling noise, and Gabriel was on the ground. "Oh my god." Lucy said and quickly went to Gabriel's side. She checked for a pulse and found one but barely. A bunch if other people came and gathered around her to see what happened. "Quick! Someone help me take her to the infirmary!" Natsu and Gray helped Lucy take her to the infirmary where Wendy started to tend to her wounds. Gabriel's body is almost burned to a crisp and her hair looks like its holding on for dear life not to fall off. "Will she be ok?" Mira asked Wendy. "My magic will heal most of her but not all. But she should be fine. She seems like she's tough." And with that said everyone just watched while Wendy did her thing.

When Wendy finished she thought it would be a good idea if someone watched over her to make sure she was ok until she wakes up. Everyone looked at Gray. "Wh- why me?!" "You do kinda owe her something after that whole groping incident outside." Natsu said with a grin. "Juvia does not approve of Gray watching over another girl except for Juvia!" Juvia cried out. Makarov seemed to appear out of no were and said "Gray can watch over her, then as soon as she wakes up come tell me immediately." After that everyone left including Juvia leaving Gray to watch over this weird girl.

"Geez. I can't believe they left me to look after her. And I grabbed her boobs on accident." Gray continued to complain until he couldn't think of anything else to say. So with nothing else to do he started creating things with his magic. He created the Fairy Tail symbol, his face, a rose, his necklace, a Juvia statue, and a bunch of other things. And he was bored again. He sighed and then looked at Gabriel to see if she had woken up while he was making things. Sadly, she hadn't. As he sighed out of boredom he inhaled the faint sent of burnt flesh.

"Ew! Gross! I wanna leave!" but as he inhaled again he smelt a slightly sweet smell. It was coming from Gabriel. He leaned closer to her so he could smell it. He smelled the scent of lavender and something else he couldn't identify. As he inhaled again to try to identify the smell, he suddenly couldn't breathe. There was this weird black matter thing around his neck strangling him. He looked up to see that the one eye that wasn't covered by Gabriel's hair was wide open. When he looked into her eye all he saw was darkness. Gray was terrified. Terrified of her, and terrified of dying. Before he died the black mater disappeared from his neck but he was on the verge of passing out. Before he blacked out he saw her get up and escape through the infirmary window. "Someone. Help. Me." Then he passed out.


End file.
